


狗仔日记

by AAMain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, 我最爱的沙雕小短篇系列, 银河系小人物视角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAMain/pseuds/AAMain
Summary: 银河狗仔在线追星：论全公司都是Reylo船员是什么体验？
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	狗仔日记

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reylo情人节贺图](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565675) by EmoAlca. 



> 《地勤日记》姊妹篇来啦~  
> 本文是受到微博上一个大大的情人节贺图启发写的，我不知道怎么在正文里插图片就没问图片作者要ao3授权，不过我放了原博链接，本文配图食用更佳。

我是一个……嗯，一个狗仔。

社长每年开年会的时候都要忆苦思甜，带我们回忆报社发展壮大的故事。

具体是怎么回事呢，当年咱们报社就是银河系里一个名不见经传的小报社，写个八卦小报，也没几个人看。那会子帝国和反叛军打仗，天行者卢克成了英雄传奇，各大报社都在宣传他炸毁死星的壮举，一时间全银河系的报纸头条都长一个样。咱报社销量不好，眼见着就要破产。就在这危急存亡之时（社长原话），我们社长拿出了一张天行者卢克和奥加纳公主接吻的照片。其实这照片各大报社手里头都有，但是做咱们这一行的，早就把卢克的家底儿摸得一清二楚，大家都知道他和奥加纳公主是姐弟俩，只是一开始俩人不知道罢了，现在卢克可是全银河的英雄，这照片也就心照不宣的被压下来没有发。但当时也是没办法，不博出位大家就得喝西北风，咱们社长大手一挥，说，写！把这照片拿去写！怎么露骨怎么写！怎么骨科怎么写！

这不，事实证明，银河人民的八卦之火比追星之火烧的更旺，经此一役，我们报纸成为了银河系发行量最大，读者最多的八卦刊物（不是），莱娅×卢克也顺理成章德成为了银河第一骨科cp。

我入社晚。我入社的时候，正是抵抗军和第一秩序打的最凶的那两年。好在战争并没有浇灭民众的八卦热情，这也算是苦中作乐吧。当时局势不好，出外勤做狗仔不安全，报社就靠着多年积攒的人脉和线人传回来的消息苟活。我们报社在一秩有一堆线人，日常有一个版面专门写一秩的八卦（其实主要就是写凯洛伦的八卦，一开始也写点法斯玛啊赫克斯啊普莱德啊啥的，但是后来发现还是凯洛伦最有销量）。说起来凯洛伦之所以有哭洛伦这个外号，还是要拜咱们编辑大人所赐。我们社长当时最大的心愿就是在抵抗军里找个线人，但是由于抵抗军实在是……有点惨，所以这事儿到底也没成，但是还好一秩那边一直有消息源源不断的传过来。

新娘抱事件之后，什么《一秩二把手恋情疑曝光》《绝地杀手的温柔一面》《银河灰姑娘——新娘抱女主竟是拾荒女孩》，这种标题让人看了尴尬到脚趾抓地的报道，我们写了一篇又一篇，整个报社那叫一个开心的啊，想不到战争时期咱们的销量也能蹭蹭的往上涨。据我们在一秩的线人说，凯洛伦和蕾伊的事早就是一秩内部公开的秘密了。我们也是后来才知道之前那些报道的主人公叫蕾伊，是抵抗军的人，还会用原力。这一来整个编辑部都兴奋了，就连原本做校对的同事都开始转行写报道了。《从敌人到爱人》《因恨生爱》《爱一个人就要放手——雪地对决，一秩领袖放走敌方核心人物为哪般》《暴风兵目击失意凯洛伦自言自语》《哭洛伦再现一秩》《一秩领袖为爱痴狂，战争局势扑朔迷离》《原力夫妇是否天生一对》等等持续高产。后来，蕾伊亲赴一秩，斯诺克被杀的消息传来，编辑部又集体高潮了一次。虽然一秩对外的说法是斯诺克死于蕾伊之手，但是大家都怀疑真正动手的人其实是凯洛伦。编辑部纷纷在写《蕾伊深入虎穴只为再见爱人一面》《为了爱人，你愿意做什么？凯洛伦：刺杀最高领袖》《原力夫妇天生一对实锤了！》等等一系列动人心弦，催人泪下的文章。这一次就连我们社长都被惊动亲自下场拿笔了！结果还没发出去两篇，社长就被一秩的新最高领袖请去喝茶了。

我们惶恐不安的等了一整天，社长大人终于完好无损的回来了，尽管脸比纸还白，腿也抖成筛子。原来是凯洛伦当上最高领袖之后，开始关注舆情，于是咱们报社就被盯上了。社长回来以后哭的那叫一个惨，说咱们以后再也不能写一秩的八卦了，一秩的线人全被整顿了。而且为了活命，从现在开始，原本写一秩八卦的那个版，要改成一秩宣传稿。

编辑部怨声四起，但是大家也无可奈何，毕竟保命要紧，为了讨好新的最高领袖，有一段时间，我们报纸的头版就是凯洛伦的大幅头盔全身照，美工小妹那一阵子整天愁眉苦脸，说咱报纸头版一片黑，不知道的还以为发讣告呢。

谁料，美工小妹竟一语成谶。没过多久，我们报纸头版还真就用同一张照片发了讣告。只是这一次，凯洛伦的照片只在角落里占了一个小地方，铺满头版的，是年轻女孩儿蕾伊的脸，配上大标题——银河新英雄！美工小妹一边排版，一边吐槽，说凯洛伦上了咱们那么多次头版，一次脸都没露过，到现在也没人知道他到底长啥样。

一秩，不对，后来改名叫最终秩序了。最终秩序战败之后，编辑部集体开了派对庆祝自由。战争结束之后，我也终于被社长派出去做一个真正的狗仔了！而我的目标人物，就是一战成名的银河系新红人，蕾伊！一开始我兴奋得不得了，做梦也没想到这么一个美差竟然能落到我这个小透明身上。后来我才知道，我真是想太多，蕾伊是有原力的人啊，哪有那么容易被人偷拍！我辛辛苦苦，风吹日晒地跟了她大半年，屁新闻也没跟到，甚至大部分时间我都不知道她在哪里。社长都准备把我调离岗位了，还好，皇天不负有心人，我听到小道消息，在鸟不拉屎的塔图因蹲点蹲了俩礼拜，被两个太阳晒的黑了三度，终于拍到了蕾伊重返天行者故乡的照片。报社因此发了独家新闻，我也被安排继续跟踪蕾伊大师。

然而离开塔图因以后，蕾伊大师又一次行踪成迷，我追了几个月，也没找到她到底在哪，就在我自己都陷入绝望，准备主动申请换岗的时候，我！一个小透明狗仔！拍到了蕾伊大师的大新闻！大八卦！

蕾伊大师有男朋友了！

蕾伊大师的男朋友真好看！(不是重点)

那一天是情人节，可能是在约会的原因，我们的原力大师放松了警惕。我偷偷尾随了他们一阵，拍到照片以后，第一时间回到社里把照片拿给社长。

“社长你看，咱们有了这个新闻，今年的最佳报刊就是我们没跑了。有了这个新闻，咱们当年被一秩胁迫的憋屈事就能彻底翻篇了！而且现在一秩，呸，最终秩序也不在了，咱们还能再把当年蕾伊和凯洛伦的事再翻出来炒一波热度，哎呀，就是咱们编辑部的姑娘们得伤心了，大家当初都真心实意的磕凯洛伦和蕾伊这一对儿呢……”

我本来以为，拿到这种大新闻，社长怎么也得表扬表扬我，给我升个职加个薪啥的，结果我一个人在那絮叨半天，社长一句话也没说，反而拿着照片陷入沉思。

“社长？”

“这事除了你，还有谁知道？”

我摇摇头，我还没来得及跟小伙伴分享这个八卦，就着急忙慌的先回社里了。  
“这事，你谁也不要说，底片删了，以后也不要再跟蕾伊了，我给你指派别的任务。”

我：？？？

然而社长大人发话，我也不敢有异议。不过虽然没有发新闻，社长还是给我升了职加了薪。只是夜深人静的时候，我经常躺在床上想：

蕾伊大师的新男友到底是谁啊啊啊啊！

完。


End file.
